1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus and to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-184187, as conventional methods for manufacturing a radiation detection apparatus, a so-called direct type method and an indirect type method are known. In the direct type method, a scintillator layer is directly formed on a sensor panel having photoelectric conversion elements. In the indirect method, a scintillator layer formed on a base is bonded to a sensor panel. However, in radiation detection apparatuses of the direct type, the adhesion between the sensor panel and the scintillator layer is weak, and it occurred that the scintillator layer separated from the sensor panel. Moreover, in radiation detection apparatuses of the indirect type, after forming a scintillator layer by vapor-depositing a phosphor on a base, the surface of the scintillator layer that is opposite the base is caused to face the sensor panel and bonded thereto. Since the scintillator layer may include splash due to irregular crystal growth, there was the possibility that the splashes destroyed the sensor panel when the scintillator layer and the sensor panel were brought too close together. Therefore, in the radiation detection apparatus of the indirect type, it is not possible to make the distance between the scintillator layer and the sensor panel small, so that the resolution is lower than that of the direct type.